An adventure fit for five
by MikieJoe
Summary: Five Pokemon trainers from different regions will team up, in order to take down the new Team Sama. Learn about the trainers troubled pasts and the intentions behind Team Sama and the "Rescue Project"  Accepting Oc's


**Hey everybody! MikieJoe here with my newest Pokémon fanfic! So, I have recently restarted all of my Pokémon games, excluding Pokémon Black and Heartgold and Emerald and Ruby (which I can't find which sucks because it has my friggin' Deoxys). So I have just restarted Leafgreen and Pearl, and my Crystal but that's got a dead internal battery so that doesn't count. So this story is just the 5 regions out now in one big story, together.**

**AGES + Pokémon:**

**Michael (who is Red more or less)- Age 15. Pokémon: Dragonite (56), Blastoise (56), Raichu (56), Hitmonchan (57), and Tyranitar (56). He is also training a Houndoom, which is level 48, and he owns a Snorlax, level 50.**

**Back Story****: He's Pokémon league champion and is living in the Kanto. He falls for Hikari when he sees her. He is Rash but doesn't care about the rest of the world just Kanto so he understands nothing of Natures and Eggs etc.**

**He spent three years doing work for Professor Oak in the Sevii Islands and hasn't seen the difference in the Kanto yet but he knows about the volcano at Cinnabar. **

**Ethan- Age 14 and a half. Pokémon: Gyarados (50,shiny), Ampharos (51), Alakazam (50), Typhlosion nicknamed Ryu (51), Togekiss (45), Mamoswine (47).**

**Back story: **** He lived in New Bark for years and always wanted to explore when he got his first Pokémon he left without hesitation. He loves to explore and becomes friends with Michael very quickly. He is well i****nformed and a good friend of Professor Rowan and Oak. He is currently looking for Michael in the Sevii Islands on request of Professor Oak**

**May- Age 16. Pokémon: Not going to say yet, I'm going to start again in Emerald soon. I will have a Blaziken though.**

**Back Story:**** She moved to Hoenn at age 10 and soon became friends with Brendan the boy next door and Professor Birches son. She left on her journey only because Brendan was and she was competitive. She has never lost a battle and holds this title with pride. She is looking for Brendan, who disappeared and Professor Birch hears he was seen in the Kanto.**

**Hikari- Age: 14. Pokémon: Infernape (48), Weavile (45), Staraptor (47), Gengar (47), Roserade (46), Gabite (41).**

**Back Story: ****Hikari grew up in Twinleaf with her mother teaching her about Pokémon. When she goes on her adventure she is an excited girl but doesn't have a good sense of direction. She got to the elite four and lost to the first Pokémon of Aaron. She lost her confidence and became very shy. She rarely ever battles and always looks at her feet. She is always depressed about losing as after losing the battle she met her father who disowned her.**

**Yuji- Age: 17. Pokémon: Yuji has more Pokémon than nearly all Pokémon trainers. His on hand Pokémon are: Serperior (65), Galvantula (67), Jellicent (65), Zoroark (65), Haxorus (65), Scrafty (66). **

**Back Story:**** Yuji is the best of all the other trainers but doesn't like to help them. He has a cold attitude to everything and has a dark sense of humor. Despite this he always fights against the evil team as his girlfriend White was kidnapped by Team Plasma. He became his dark self after learning about her kidnapping and the disappearance of his friends Cheren and Bianca. **

**So lonnnnnnnnng authors note over and done. I'm ready to start this.**

The Pokémon league champion: Michael sat at the end of Seven Island. He sent out his Blastoise and used surf. Professor Oak had told him about the ruins out here and he was going to explore them. He got off Blastoise when he landed on one and noticed a piece of black fabric on the sandy beach. Fearing Team Rocket got to the islands before him. He looked up and ran towards the entrance.

Inside, there where groups of men and women dressed in black with the word Sama printed on their tops. They spotted him and sent out there Pokémon. Michael sent outhis Raichu and it used thunder knocking all the other Pokémon away.

"Where's your leader!" demanded Michael. "Show yourself you thief!" A man in the back laughed and strode into the center standing opposite to Michael.

"So you're the infamous Pokémon League champion, eh?" he looked a bit confused but cocky all the same, he had purplish hair that went down and covered one eye. His eyes where a sharp green and he was of light build. He wore a dark hat with a blue strip across it. "The trainer with the weaker team yet you beat your rival Green, am I right?"

Michael smiled. He loved when people talked about his victories. "That's me, who are you?"

The man laughed aloud and all of the people around him laughed with him. After a while he announced they where Team Sama, a new evil team.

Michael reached for his Poke Balls when he heard this. He challenged this man to battle and he took up his battle position, leaning slightly forward. "Go Hitmonchan!" he yelled and threw the Poke Ball, it opened with impact on the ground and returned to Michael through the magnetic patches on his trainer gloves.

The man sent out a Pokémon unknown to Michael he called it Swellow or something. It was a blue bird Pokémon and since it was obviously flying Hitmonchan had a type disadvantage. But something like that never stopped Michael.

Michael told Hitmonchan to use Mega Punch since it's a normal attack. Swellow was ordered to use Aerial Ace. Hitmonchan rushed forward but wasn't fast enough Swellow had struck him before he could get halfway to it. Hitmonchan was knocked out. Astounded Michael ran towards his Pokémon but the man ordered Swellow to attack Michael. Michael's Raichu, seeing this ran at Swellow and used slam to knock it back. Michael nodded to the first Pokémon he caught and retreated carrying Hitmonchan. He put Hitmonchan into his Poke Ball. "Since I was going to use Raichu anyway I'll just tell him to attack."

"Fine by me." The man said cockier now that one Pokémon was down. Michael shot the man a glare as if it was a warning. The man brushed his hair out of his eyes and chuckled. Michael told Raichu to use Thunderbolt. Swellow was going to repeat its attack. Raichu had the upper hand here and hit Swellow dead on. It shook with the power of Raichus attack and fell to the ground. It struggled to get up and eventually gave up. The man returned Swellow to it Poké Ball and Michael stared at him waiting for his next Pokémon.

"Go Rhyperior!" The final evolve form of Rhyhorn came out of its Poké Ball and stomped on the ground three times and roared terrifying Raichu and Michael. Michael called Raichu back and sent out Blastoise.

Rhyperior was ordered to use Thunderbolt while Blastoise used Surf. Surf hit Rhyperior first but it barely hurt him. When thunderbolt connected with Blastoise, he was severely affected and he fell onto all fours. Michael ran over to him and made sure he was okay. Blastoise tried to get back up but Michael told him it was pointless and left him in his Poké Ball to rest.

The man was getting very impatient with Michael. He hadn't expected such a fight. "Enough of this!" he yelled. "Rhyperior use Earthquake!"

"But I don't have any Pokémon out!" Michael protested. The man started to laugh maliciously as the roof started to crumble above him. His voice echoed throughout the empty ruins, Michael only now noticing that all the Team Sama members had ran away. Michael suddenly feared for his life and that of his Pokémon. He ran towards the exit but rocks collapsed on top of it, shooting up dust in all directions. Michael turned around to speak to the man but he was gone. The roof that was above him had collapsed and Michael suspected that he had flown away on that Swellow Pokémon.

Michael went to grab his Dragonites Poké Ball. He grasped it and a sense of relief fell over him. He sent out Dragonite and tried to make his way out. Just as they where about to reach the hole the man had flown through, Pokémon came at Dragonite from all corners, they struck him and Michael causing Dragonite to grow weak and he fell to the ground. Michael returned him and made sure he was all right. He looked up and saw Team Sama members hovering above the ruins on their Pokémon laughing as time slipped away from Michael's life. Suddenly there was an explosion from behind and some of the members where hit. Michael could see out of the corner of his eye a red Pokémon that he recognized. Michael had a flashback to his rival Greens Pokémon. It was a Gyarados! On top of it a young man stood with his arms crossed and a black and yellow cap on his head

The young man jumped up and sent out another Pokémon this one was completely unfamiliar to Michael. It had wings and it flew over the ruins with the boy on its back. It swooped down and the boy outstretched his arm to Michael. He looked up to see if there where any Sama members left, they're where none in sight so Michael grabbed him and the Pokémon took off heading towards the Gyarados. It landed softly on its head.

The Gyarados headed to shore leaving Michael and the boy to talk. Michael discovered his name was Ethan and he was a Pokémon trainer from a place known as the Johto. He told Michael that he was told by Professor Oak to search for him as he had been missing for three years out in the Sevii Islands. Ethan told Michael all about his adventures in the Johto and what had happened to the Kanto. Ethan also briefly talked about other regions where Pokémon had been discovered. Places called the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova regions and places that had no Pokémon Trainers only people called Rangers. After a while the two had become friends and were at the Pokémon Centre.

In the Sinnoh Region far away a young girl was standing out on a balcony of a four star hotel in Hearthome city. It was pouring rain but she didn't care or take any notice. Tears where pouring down her face as she remembered the day that changed her life.

She stood in front of the Pokémon league entrance. She took a deep breath and began to take a steep forward. Suddenly a voice screamed at her.

"Hikari!" screamed Barry, Hikari's rival. He was an energetic boy but he never thought things through and was always in a rush. She turned around and smiled no doubt he wanted a battle. Long story short they had a battle. Hikari won but Barry's Pokémon where of a much higher level. His where over 50, but Hikari's where only into there 40's. She let this slip her mind as there was know way the Pokémon league could have such strong Pokémon.

They did. Oh God did they have strong Pokémon. Aaron the first of the Elite Four was the only one Hikari got to see. He threw out a Drapion first and nothing in her team could beat it. She slumped back to the beginning of the league her head bowed, tears rolling down her cheeks and her dreams shattered.

She slumped down onto a cushion and proceeded to ball into her palms. She stopped crying long enough to look up and see a man looming above her.

"Hikari." He knew her name, "I am your father."

Hikari's eyes grew larger and she inspected this man claiming to be her dad. He brought up a fist and attempted to land a punch at Hikari. Suddenly, Hikari's Infernape leaped out of its Poké Ball and grabbed his fist. The man growled and threw down a Poké Ball of his own. It was his own Infernape, but it was much stronger. It leapt at Hikari's and attacked it viciously. Suddenly all of Hikari's Pokémon released themselves and attacked the Infernape. Staraptor got a critical hit on Infernape but it swatted him like he was a fly. It knocked down all of Hikari's Pokémon with just one attack.

"W-w-why would you attack us?" she stammered.

"Your weak. I cannot tolerate weakness in my family. From now on, I have no children!" Hikari's father yelled.

Hikari froze. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach and her heart felt like snapping. She didn't notice her father leaving. She didn't notice Barry and Cynthia run to her. She had no feeling just the pain of what just happened.

A year later, her Pokémon where treated and resting at Rowans Lab. Hikari didn't have the heart to face them. She felt she had let them down.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door. Startled she ran and hid behind the bed. She had become much more shy and scared lately.

"Hikari, its me Cynthia." The voice of the Sinnoh league champion called. "Let me in please." Standing up, Hikari slowly walked over to the door. She opened it and Cynthia burst in. She told Hikari that Professor Rowan wanted to see her and that she should leave for Sandgem immediately.

Hikari took a quick car drive to Sandgem, preferring to sit in the middle so she couldn't see the people playing with Pokémon outside. The car stopped outside Rowans Pokémon lab. Hikari thanked the driver and walked in cautiously.

She knocked very lightly on the door. And it was opened mere seconds later by Lucas. He stared when he saw Hikari and let her in silently. Professor Rowan on the other hand was quiet loud; Hikari guessed it must run in the family. He asked her about everything, except for the father issue. He then ushered her out to a large garden complex built behind the lab. Running about freely was Hikari's Pokémon, not just her team but the ones in the boxes as well. Her team of Pokémon noticed her and ran over with lightning speed, scaring Hikari. She was glad that they seemed so happy to see her, but scared because she knew that, since she was seeing them again, it could only mean one thing.

"Hikari," Professor Rowan started." I need you, to go to the Sevii Islands off the coast of the Kanto and meet up with three other trainers. You must meet them Hikari. Life as we know it is resting on your shoulders!" Hikari agreed but didn't comment or ask any questions she kept her head down, with Infernape walking beside her.

Back in the Sevii Islands, a young Pokémon trainer was resting propped up against a wall on Three Islands famous beach. He was waiting for his traveling partner; no she was more the girl who followed him across this region, to come back from the islands town. He wondered why he was waiting for her, as she was more a hindrance than anything to him, but he admired her spirit. She was searching for someone, like he was, so they teamed up.

Suddenly, some adults sporting punk haircuts on motorbikes rode off the ferry that had just arrived and headed for the town, screaming: "We goin' take everything today!" The young man stood up and races after them. Reaching the town he saw the men where holding up the islanders with there Pokémon for there money. The young man, hissing something about thugs, ran up to them and commanded they stop.

"Oh yeah and what you goin' do about huh kid?" replied one of the men who appeared to be there leader.

The young man smiled. He grabbed his Poké Balls and threw them. "This is what!" he yelled as the Poké Balls hit the ground releasing the Pokémon inside. A lone Zoroark appeared and used dark pulse taking out all of the men's Pokémon. Then a Serperior attacked using Leaf Storm blowing the men into the sky. The young man laughed aloud and returned his Pokémon.

Later on that day the young mans travelling partner arrived. "How where things while I was gone Yuji?" she asked.

"Fine" was all that Yuji said.

**Okay, I think I'd better leave it there. So Yuji's travelling partner is May just to let you, in case you didn't figure it out. So if you want to send in an OC please say so in a review. A form must say:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Pokemon" If you want to only say one thats fine, I can choose others with your permission.**

**Region:**

**Short Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**This whole thing took me about two months to write, but that was because I was playing all my Pokémon games and getting teams organized. I hope you enjoyed it so please review.**

**Please?**


End file.
